Devil Cries Bleach
by Zerofireking13
Summary: With the confrontation between Aizen's forces and The Soul Society nearly reaching a peak, Kisuke Urahara decides that the Soul Society could use a trump card, a red clad devil hunter named Dante. (Dante looks the same as he was in Devil May Cry 4. Other Bleach characters as well. I own nothing but the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry is a store down the street of slum avenue, just past the Bullseye bar and just past a random strip club. This is a service shop that specializes in one thing, hunting demons, paranormal investigation, and the occasional mercenary jobs. The sole proprietor of this store is a white-haired man named Dante he sat behind his desk waiting clad in his classic red jacket, with Rebellion leaning against his desk and his two favorite guns, Ebony and Ivory sat upon the surface of the desk. Dante had his feet propped up and and was currently taking a nap in his chair while his charge Patty Lowell was watching television. She didn't seem bothered by the demon hunter as he let out the occasional snore and snort. She just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the mind numbing box. Dante was dreaming of his favorite thing but just as it was about to get to the good part, there was a knock at the door. That knock jolted the white haired man awake and made him take his feet off the desk. Normally, he gets a phone call or they just come in. No one ever knocks, that made Patty suspicious she just looked to Dante and he opened a hidden door in the section of the wall, he called it Patty's Panic Room, Dante did everything he could to make it Dante Proof so she wouldn't be harmed.

Dante himself took Ebony and Ivory off his desk and put them in his holsters as he put Rebellion on his back. Ready for any threat that's just beyond his shop door. When he opened it he pulled out Ebony and pointed it at the oncoming threat, the last thing he expected was a man in a dark coat, with a white and green hat on. The man backed away when there was a gun pointed at his face. "Whoa! If that's how you do business, I'd hate to be on your bad side."

Dante pulled back his weapon, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kisuke Urahara, I run a little sweet shop in a small place called Karakura Town." Kisuke explained.

"That town in Japan with all those anomalies?" Dante asked.

"Yes, I thought you would have investigated by it by now, given your line of work." Kisuke wondered as Dante let him in and Patty came out of her hiding place.

"I hunt demons, not exploding gas pipes and rough winds." Dante explained as he sat down behind his desk again.

"Rough winds that leave claw marks on buildings?" Kisuke asked.

"It wasn't high on my list of priorities, I was busy in Fortuna." Dante countered.

"Yes, I know." Kisuke answered.

"If you know so much, then tell me why you're here?" Dante questioned.

"I need your help, those anomalies as you put them, aren't as random as you might think. I've heard that even demons fear to speak your name unless they bring your wrath." Kisuke said solemnly.

Dante burst out laughing, "It's true that demons fear me, my wrath? You got the wrong guy, I don't have any wrath."

"I should get straight to the point then, there's a man out there named Sōsuke Aizen. He's looking to destroy my town, I need to prevent that."

"Maybe you should get to the part where I start to care." Dante looked at Kisuke.

"If he does, he'll have the ability to destroy the world." Kisuke said.

"That's not good." Dante looked around and sighed, "Well, I've got to pay the bills on this place somehow. Let me just make a phone call real quick." He picked up his rotary phone on his desk and started to dial a number.

Patty looked at Dante, "I'm not coming with you am I?"

"I hate to break it to you kid, but you're a lot more trouble than you're worth. If I'm going to be stopping this Aizen guy, I need my full focus. Sorry."

"I can take care of her in my shop, it would be no problem." Kisuke offered.

Dante took a deep breath through his nose and let it out. "Go get your things Patty."

Patty cheered and ran upstairs to pack up her stuff, Dante went to pack his things, mainly his Devil Arms. Dante grabbed Alastor, Cerberus, Gilgamesh, Lucifer, Pandora, Nevan, Agni & Rudra, Rebellion, and finally Yamato. If you're wondering how can carry all of this? He has VERY deep pockets, Dante smile as Rebellion and Alastor crossed his back and he carried Pandora in his hands.

"Is that your suitcase?" Kisuke asked.

"Sort of." Dante smirked, "Do you have a way to get to your place? If not I can bring the Karnival out of storage."

"You still have that?" Patty asked as she came down with her suitcase. "I thought you would have sold it to pay the bills."

"Don't knock the Karnival, she was free." Dante countered.

Kisuke smirked and held up his cane, and a Senkaimon opened up. "This is a Senkaimon, typically used to travel between Soul Society and the human world but, I modified it so that we can get to Karakura town in an instant."

"Just give me a minute to lock up, I gotta leave a note behind for my friends." Dante said as he walked back into Devil May Cry for a bit and then walked back out. "Alright, let's go." Dante walked through the modified Senkaimon with Patty and Kisuke by his side.

"It's going to be quite a walk, about an hour or so. It being modified it's not as instant as I would like it to be." Kisuke mentioned. "Do you have any stories that you would like to regale us with?" He asked Dante.

"Well...it started in a place called Mallet Island."


	2. Chapter 2

The Senkaimon opened in front of Urahara's shop and the three stepped out. Yoruichi was standing in front and none too happy with Kisuke, "So," She started, "In order to help combat Aizen and his forces, you hired help?"

"Whoa, lady. I'm not just any help, I'm Dante." Dante smirked as he held out his hand and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you miss…?"

"Yoruichi Shihōin." She answered the snowy haired devil hunter.

Dante could never resist the allure of a good looking woman, however there was someone who could, Patty just kicked Dante's ass to knock him over. Causing him to fall flat on his face in front of the beautiful bronze skinned beauty. "I'm sorry Miss Shihōin, I promise we'll be on our best behavior. Isn't that right, _Dante_?"

The devil hunter just rolled his eyes and stood back up. "Whatever makes you happy Patty," Dante brushed his coat off. "So are we going to be staying here for the time being or what?" Dante looked to Kisuke.

"No I have something else arranged for you," Kisuke pulled out a slip of paper from inside his jacket and handed it to Dante. "This is your address for the time being."

Dante squinted at the writing until he realized, "Oh right, Karakura is in Japan. I got to translate it." Dante then read it in Japanese.

The actions surprised Patty, "You know Japanese?" She asked her guardian.

"I gotta do something in between jobs." Dante commented.

"Yeah, but that consists of you eating strawberry sundaes, pizza, and drinking. You doing something other than those three while not on a job is very shocking to the status quo." Patty pointed out.

"Hey, not everything I know how to do is genetic. Well, most of it is but that's not the point. I had to learn how to do a lot of things by doing stupid stuff." Dante replied.

"That sounds like you, now can we please drop off our stuff? My arms are getting tired." Patty complained.

"Come on short stack, let's get you into bed so you won't be so cranky when you get up in the morning." Dante smiled.

"I'm not cranky, you're just a moron." Patty crossed her arms.

"Should we show them to their place yet?" Yoruichi asked Kisuke.

"I want to see how this plays out." Kisuke hid behind his fan. Yoruichi just smacked Kisuke in the back of the head and he sighed, "Alright, come with me you two. Let's get you settled in."

Dante and Patty followed Kisuke to their temporary home as they continued to argue with one another. When they got to a regular two story house they were shown around the place. It was well furnished and had enough food for several weeks, though given Dante's preference to pizza, those would stay there a while. Dante put his things down and Patty went to put her things away, he looked over at Yoruichi and Kisuke. "Alright, time for the adults to talk. What's the catch?"

"Pardon?" Kisuke asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday, there's a catch to these things. You want me to run off and save the world from this Aizen guy I need details. I know that senpai-thing just doesn't happen without some sort of magical energy, demonic or otherwise." Dante pointed out. "So I'll ask again, what's the catch?"

Kisuke sighed, "For all your arrogance, you're a smart man Dante. Yoruichi and I are what you might call Shinigami, or for lack of a better term-"

"Soul Reapers." Dante finished for them. "Yeah I've heard of you, had to feign ignorance back at Devil May Cry, for Patty's sake, she's got enough shit to deal with right now anyways."

"So then you know about the Soul Society?" Kisuke asked.

"Pretty shit society if you ask me, can't even save the inhabitants of one town let alone the whole world." Dante commented as he sat at a western style table and put his feet up.

Yoruichi got a little upset, the soul reapers were spread out around the world, they were trying their best but with Aizen and his Arrancar were ready to attack at any moment now. "Your arrogance knows no bounds." She retorted to the devil hunter.

"I've earned the right to be arrogant. If you did half the things I've done, let's just say you wouldn't be around to tell the tale." Dante leaned back.

"As I was saying." Kisuke interrupted the verbal pissing contest, "Within the Soul Society, we've experienced some...betrayals. Three of the former captains have betrayed the Soul Society in order to accomplish their own goals. They have stolen a powerful artefact and intend to use it to destroy Karakura town, to create a copy of the Ōken."

"I got a question," Dante looked to Kisuke, "What's so important about this town?"

"It currently sits on the jūreichi." Kisuke answered, "The most important spiritual grounds right now it's the place in the human world that possesses the greatest concentration of spiritual beings."

"That's going to get a lot of attention." Dante pointed out, "More attention than just rouge shinigami and sword wielding hollows. It's going to garner the attention of demons and the cultists who follow those demons."

"We're prepared for that." Kisuke nodded.

"Anything else?" Danted looked between the two soul reapers, "I want to know what I'm getting into."

"I've informed the 13 court guard squads of your arrival, and they wish to meet you." Yoruichi said.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I reserve the right to complain."

"Duly noted." Kisuke said, "Shall we go fetch Ichigo and his friends and tell them of their new friend?"

"Pfft, hahahahahahaha!" Dante fell back in his chair laughing, hitting his head but shrugging off the pain. He's been stabbed multiple times, a bump on the head is nothing.

Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at each other and then Dante. "Is something funny Dante?" Yoruichi asked.

"You're telling me that there's a person here named Ichigo?" Dante asked through his laughter.

"Yes? He's the substitute soul reaper for Karakura town." Kisuke said.

"The fact that it's a guy is so much better. When you translate his name to english, it translates to strawberry." Dante laughed some more. Kisuke snorted and giggled a bit now that he knew this, Dante continued. "So while we go off to this, Soul Society. Who will take care of Patty?"

"I can take care of myself!" Patty said from outside the room.

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping?" Dante asked.

"Nothing, you've just taught me how to gamble and shoot pool!" Patty retorted.

"Atta girl." Dante smiled.

"I'll have a colleague come over, his name is Tessai. Let me just give him a call." Kisuke said as he pulled a flip phone from his jacket and made a phone call. Kisuke soon hung up the phone. "Ururu, Tessai, and Jinta should be over in a few minutes to keep Patty company."

"Well alright then," Dante smiled. "Hey Patty! Learn Japanese, and watch some anime!" He shouted up to the little girl much to the chagrin of the two soul reapers in front of him.

"I'll go gather Ichigo and the others." Yoruichi told Kisuke and Dante and she used shunpo and disappeared from the room entirely.

Dante just smirked, "Okay, I gotta learn how to do that."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida were all following Yoruichi to Urahara's shop. They were all skeptical of the person that Yoruichi described, well except for Ichigo, he was too busy concentrating on getting Orihime back, he'd take any help he could get to get one of his closest friends back. He was silent almost the entire walk to Urahara shop. "Ichigo? Ichigo are you paying attention?" Rukia asked and that snapped him out of his trance.

"Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking." He said as walked with the others.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Ishida reassured.

"I just can't pretend that nothing is wrong when our friend is in danger." Ichigo said.

"Well it's not going to stay that way." The voice of Kisuke said as they arrived outside his shop. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

"Hello Kisuke," Rukia began, "If you don't mind, could you tell us more about this Dante we've heard so little about?"

"Dante, is a devil hunter from America. He owns a little shop called Devil May Cry that specializes is dispatching devils, he's considered the very best at what he does." Kisuke said.

"Where is he?" Chad asked.

Kisuke pointed up and sure enough Dante was laying on the edge of the roof looking down the six. "Sorry, I would've spoken up sooner but I wanted to hear praises coming from the oh so powerful Kisuke Urahara." Dante smirked.

"Sarcasm is unbefitting of you Dante." Yoruichi crossed her arms.

"I've earned the right to be sarcastic," Dante said as he got up, he jumped up off the roof of the store, cracking a few tiles with his sudden take off, twisted in the air and landed in front of Rukia. He pulled out a rose, "For you milady."

Rukia didn't know whether to punch Dante or to blush. So she grabbed the rose and punched him in the nose, "Are you always this annoying?"

Dante reeled back from the blow holding his nose, checking to see if there was any blood, which there was none, "It's a part of my charm, I could take the rose back you know."

"No, you gave it to me. I'm keeping it." Rukia said.

"Trish and Lady were never this complicated." Dante commented under his breath.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, I believe we must make our way to the Soul Society." Kisuke said, "Rukia, if you'd please?"

Rukia drew her Zanpakutō and opened a regular Senkaimon to the Soul Society, the seven soon entered. Dante smirking the entire time. Then he thought back to earlier today, "If you don't mind me asking, which one of you is Ichigo?"

This caught the substitute soul reaper's attention and he perked up. "I am." The orange haired shinigami responded.

Dante looked over the teen, he recognized the voice of that of his nephew, Nero. He carefully examined the substitute shinigami, coming to the conclusion that they're not the same person, "You sound just like my nephew."

"Oh, um...thanks?" Ichigo was confused.

Dante smirked as he wondered about how Nero was doing with Kyrie. Meanwhile, back in America Nero was sleeping at the desk in Devil May Cry, he punched the doors down to get in. He was suddenly woken up by a sneeze. He looked around then shrugged and went back to sleep.

The Senkaimon gate for the Soul Society opened up as the seven people stepped through it Dante just smiled as he took in his surroundings, he whistled at the beauty of the place. "Hmm, looks like feudal era Japan."

"The shinigami are very traditional." Kisuke explained, "It helps keep order."

"We must hurry, we don't want the captains waiting for us." Rukia said.

"Damn, we just got here." Dante complained, "Can't it wait?"

"No, unfortunately it can't." Yoruichi explained. "Can you keep up?"

"Can you?" Dante smirked as he ran off, this just reminded Dante of that time he ran so fast that he caught fire due to the air friction. Speaking of which he did start to catch fire, he slowed down so that his coat wouldn't catch fire. He stopped in front of 1st division where the others and the Lieutenants stared at Dante.

"What took you so long?" Yoruichi asked Dante with a slight grin on her face.

"Seriously, you gotta teach me how to do that." Dante said. The lieutenants stared at Dante as he walked past them Dante winked at Rangiku as he walked into the meeting hall. Dante, Yoruichi, and Kisuke all walked into the meeting hall with the captains on both sides and Captain-Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto stared at the white haired devil hunter. Dante looked at Captain Kurotsuchi, "Damn, who let the freakshow in?"

"How arrogant." Captain Kurotsuchi sneered.

"I dunno." Captain Zaraki said, "He looks strong."

"He looks like Captain Hitsugaya." Captain Kyōraku pointed out.

"Enough!" The Captain-Commander slammed his staff on the ground commanding silence. "Kisuke Urahara, do we have reasons to trust this Dante?"

"I'll allow him to explain, as full of himself as he may be. He has earned the right be." Kisuke stepped back and allowed Dante to look at each one of the Captains.

Dante looked at Retsu Unohana. "Your smile deceives your true nature." He whispered to her. Then he turned his attention to the rest of the captains. "Temen-ni-gru!" The Captains were confused, Dante just smiled. "How about this?" Dante snapped his fingers, enabling his Quicksilver style and he took all the Captain's Haori and switched them.

The captains all looked around and then got upset. Captain Kurotsuchi looked at his Haori and took it off. "How were you able to do that?"

"You mean this?" Dante snapped his fingers and returned the Haori back to their original owners. "It's called Quicksilver, it's a style I gained from killing Geryon the Timesteed. It allows me to slow down time."

"Interesting." Captain Kurotsuchi said, "If you don't mind, I would like to observe your abilities."

"I came here to stop this Aizen guy, not be a guinea pig for your messed up experiments." Dante pointed out, "I'm wondering how you guys are going to pay me. I need to keep the lights on in Devil May Cry after all."

"We do have a large amount of human money that we can compensate you with." The Captain Commander said.

"Well then I guess that works out then, so until this threat is dealt with, who wants to see the extent of my power?" Dante smirked.

The captains all looked at each other, then the Captain Commander spoke up once again. "It would benefit us to understand the scope of your powers Dante."

"But, you gotta teach me how to do that flash step thing." Dante bargained, "Do that, and I'll cut my rates in half."

"Captain Suì-Fēng, you're going to be in charge of teaching Dante how to use the Shunpo." The Captain Commander ordered.

Suì-Fēng crossed her arms, and grunted. She could tell that he was a womanizer. Dante walked up to her, "It will be a pleasure to work with you." He said smiling.

Captain Suì-Fēng just rolled her eyes. The Captain Commander tapped his staff against the ground and said, "Dismissed." Dante followed the other Captains out, "Dante, I would like to have a word with you."

Dante stopped in his tracks, "So you know my old man? Old man?"

"I knew your father and mother very well. For a demon to go against his nature like that it's unusual." The Captain Commander commented.

"Never judge a book by it's cover or a heart by the blood it pumps through the veins. My father was a demon, yes. He had the heart of a noble warrior, and that's what I strive to be."

"Hmm, I can respect that." The Captain Commander said.

Dante walked out of the meeting hall only to be met by Captain Zaraki. "So you're Dante?"

"Yeah?" Dante smirked.

Captain Zaraki gave Dante an evil grin and drew his jagged edged sword and slashed Dante across the chest. The Lieutenants and Captains all gasped as Dante fell onto his back. "Huh, musta not been as strong as I thought." Captain Zaraki turned away with his sword over his shoulder.

"Well, that was rude." Dante said from the ground as he did a kip up. "You didn't even let me draw my sword."

Captain Zaraki turned around and grinned. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Sorry, but as much as I'd like to mess around but I have to go learn somethings with the lovely Captain Suì-Fēng." Dante said, "I'll fight ya later."

"You better, I'd love to fight someone new." Captain Zaraki, "How did you shrug off my attack?"

"Captain...Zaraki was it?" Dante asked and he nodded. "I've been shot in the head, and impaled multiple times, and there's not a scratch on me. How? I'll let you figure it out." He said as he joined Captain Suì-Fēng and her Lieutenant. Dante held out a hand for Captain Suì-Fēng, and she just brushed past him. "I love it when they play hard to get." Dante smiled.


End file.
